youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Blue Beetle Blue Beetle.png|Current image Blue Beetle proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Blue Beetle proposal 2.png|Proposal #02 Blue Beetle proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Blue Beetle proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Blue Beetle proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Blue Beetle proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Three images depicting Blue without his sonic canon. I quite like Proposal #03, but I don't particularly mind which image is selected. 00:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :01 or 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You can clearly see his face on 01, but his open mouth might be a problem to some. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I like 2 because you can see his whole body and his wings. -- Ultimate Heatblast 08:37 April 30, 2012 (EST) ::It's annoying that his mouth isn't visible when closed. I could go with 2 if it were a little brighter. 1 has him look at the wrong place, and the arm in 3 is distracting. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I chose #2Finisterboy 09:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I like 1, he looks good in that. KF1200 07:59, May 1, 2012 (US) I like 2 because, as Ultimate Heatblast said, you can see his whole body and his wings. I personally don´t like how the mouth spots out brilliant white on 1, and he doesn´t always have the blasting cannon but does have the wings. ArticMist 17:27 May 4 2012 (Spain) I like number 1, but can we cut out that piece of Beast Boy's Face? Its not a big deal for me if we can't ~~ Mr. NSK 18:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I do like 1# but I also don't mind 2#. Patrorin 03:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) A tally (counting double votes): * 01: 2 * 02: 4 * 03: 2 :Not a landslide. But from the looks of it, "Alienated" will feature more Blue Beetle, so new proposals can be expected. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I couldn't find anything good in "Alienated" - too far away, covered in soot, or against a black and blue background. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 17:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::What about #4, #5, #6? ― 'Thailog' 11:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::5's not really good. But Salvage should get some more options. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 11:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Characters are supposed to be in a neutral, non-moving pose anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 11:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I wasn't looking for this proposal, but I found it, and in the current image, he looks a little odd... His face is just too square... 00:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest it's not that big of a deal. I do like the brighter 01 though, but the video in the background is a little off putting. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The face looks a bit squat on current. No problem with the change, though it's not vital for the whole "five years later look" --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Another reason - his shoulders look as though they're on backwards. I constantly have the feeling I'm staring at his back, and the turned face just creeps me out. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::He's not exactly in pressing need of a change but the new pic is a little brighter I suppose. The 5 years appear to have done him no harm. :P --COMPLETEWASUK 19:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find his position in #1 odd. ― 'Thailog' 10:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I vote to change it. I like the new one better. - Nx1701g 20:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Im for changing it. The symbol on his chest seems weird in the current ~~ Mr. NSK 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Miss Martian Miss Martian.png|Current image Miss Martian proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Miss Martian proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Miss Martian proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 :Looks like she's getting one every week. Three shots with the red straps. Unfortunately, annoying Gar is in two of them. :Her facial expression isn't ideal either. I'm thinking current is better. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Current for now. ― '''Thailog 11:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Can we stay with one picture of her for more than 1 week please--Allanjeffs 05:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I prefer her current pic. Patrorin 03:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) John Stewart John Stewart.png|Current image John Stewart proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 John Stewart proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Now with straight face. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like the lighting but yeah, the tilted head on the current one is worse. Change. ― 'Thailog' 11:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I suck at the lighting thing, have fun toying with it. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 11:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean the natural "lighting" of the scene. His skin is... brown-ish... Nothing I can do about it. ― '''Thailog 11:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm a bit torn, his pose is better in the proposal, but his grey skin suggest he has recently risen from the grave.--COMPLETEWASUK 14:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's because current has some touchups, and 01 hasn't. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 14:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Added #3 (= #2 with touch ups). Not sure if it's an improvement. ― 'Thailog' 18:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I could go with either 02 or 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry my post was to Miss m and current is ok for me--Allanjeffs 04:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I like 1. Sure the lighting isn't as good but I feel it's a fair trade off for the better pose-- 15:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I like the first proposal. Patrorin 03:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Superboy Superboy.png|Current image Superboy proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Not a big deal, but the colors are better. The expression is always the same... ― 'Thailog' 13:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :#01 is good, it also fills more of the empty space of the image.--Godblaster 13:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I still suck at the colors. #1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, #1 is a bit better-- 13:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ew, neck muscles... but 01 does show his face in full. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, more than the current does. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Brick Brick.png|Current image Brick proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Brick proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Brick proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Brick proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Brick proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 The current one is just bad. The Belle Reve pics all have him with the inhibitor collar. I like #1. ― 'Thailog' 13:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :clothing damage is a bit annoying, but 1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :1 is good.--Godblaster 13:24, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I like 1 because he still has shirtThe Light's Spy :Number...number.. #3/#4 (They're the same). --٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy :Yeah, 01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Appellaxian Appellaxian.png|Current image Escaping_Appellaxian.jpg|Proposal #01 Write your reasons here! :That's just the promo pic, it doesn't focus on them. And a jpg. I say no. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217'']] 14:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Artemis Artemis 2016.png|Current Image Artemis proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Character proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Character proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 I kinda think it's a little better without the fridge.